


порознь

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Symbolism, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: сначала минхао влюбляется в мингю, а потом начинается война
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	порознь

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист:   
> кино — бошетунмай  
> paramore — tell me how  
> suho — starry night  
> seungkwan — love poem (iu cover)

_тот, у кого есть хороший жизненный план,  
вряд ли будет думать о чём-то другом. _

Минхао от Сокмина узнаёт о том, что в город стали возвращаться с войны — отец Сокмина первым и возвращается; на всеобщую беду.

Отец меняется так, будто никогда не был другим, _никогда не был собой_.

— Он вчера во сне, — Сокмин лежит на коленях Джису и Джонхана, — чуть не ударил маму. И никак понять не мог, что это она, а не _монстры_ , — старшие гладят его по волосам. Сокмин тонко всхлипывает: — Мне стало так стрёмно. Они же живут в соседней комнате, да? Ну и, мне страшно, что отец однажды проломит стену. Или влетит ко мне, пусть через дверь, и не знаю... гранату бросит или что-то такое.

Потом возвращается Вону — обычно молчаливый и замкнутый, он вдруг начинает больше говорить, особенно в моменты неловких пауз. Вставляет шутки и помогает с готовкой, к кому бы в дом ни пришёл.

Джонхан называет это апгрейдом, и вот тогда Вону замирает над столом с целой стопкой небесно-голубых тарелок.

— Что?

— Война никогда ничего не улучшает, — громким шёпотом говорит Вону. — Ты не знаешь, что я там видел и как оно на меня повлияло.

Джонхан хмурится и выпячивает нижнюю губу.

Хлопает ящиком в столе, из него грозой звенят вилки и ложки.

О возвращении Сынчоля они узнают за неделю до, поэтому своей шумной толпой собираются ещё на вокзале — держат нарисованный Минхао плакат на листе А2 и шлют воздушные поцелуи, когда видят в окне вагона довольного от _родного_ воздуха Сынчоля.

Он вообще не меняется.

Ни в худшую сторону, ни в лучшую. 

И только спустя пару дней, когда Минхао проигрывает в камень-ножницы-бумага и убирает со стола, он в темноте видит сидящего на ступеньках Сынчоля, поникшего головой:

— Хён?

У Сынчоля в пустых глазах крупные слёзы.

Он молчит, но Минхао слышит его крик.

\

Война началась ни пойми с чего — поговаривали про военные эксперименты над животными, животные в итоге мутировали, стали набрасываться на людей. Все, кто видел сошедших с ума существ, которые умом, прежде всего, и не обладали — говорили совершенно другое.

Ещё до мобилизации Минхао и Мингю гуляли с собакой:

— Ты веришь в то, что вот эти существа, — Мингю кивает на своего белого чихуахуа, — могут мутировать до состояния киборгов-убийц?

— Неа.

— Вот и я нет, — Мингю шумно выдыхает через нос, — отца ведь призовут. И меня, значит, тоже. Не хочу я воевать непонятно с чем непонятно за что. 

Минхао улыбается; пепельно, опустошённо; невзначай касается руки Мингю:

— Тогда воюй за меня, меня ведь не призовут.

Мингю сжимает Минхао руку. 

— Минхао, — Мингю редко произносит его имя, но когда да, Минхао хочется плакать, — я вообще воевать не хочу.

— Я знаю.

Остаток прогулки они молчат. 

Пальцы у них — переплетены.

\

Мингю растёт в любви и вселенском обожании: у него богатая дружная семья, красивая одежда, породистые собаки, живущие в отдельном домике на заднем дворе, целый сад на подоконнике, комната-студия, где хранятся его картины. Мингю пахнет розовым цветом и духами флёр наркотик, его кожа блестит на солнце и без всякого хайлайтера, и старшая сестра, портя ему причёску своими добрыми руками, дарит на день рождения сияющий блеск для губ с апельсином и корицей.

Минхао растёт в страхе и боли: у него самая обычная семья, в которой между собой её члены практически не говорят, пару лет назад умер подобранный на улице драный кот, писать картины приходится на заброшках. Минхао пахнет войной, лимоном и мёдом, с которыми пьёт пустую кипячёную воду, подводит глаза чёрным дешёвым карандашом, в ванной себе прокалывает цветной скрепкой уши, и раз в год, на день рождения, покупает себе любимое красное сухое вино.

Они такие разные, что кажутся идентичными.  
Они такие разные, что судьба их постоянно сталкивает.  
Они такие разные, что Минхао влюбляется в Мингю.

Сначала Минхао влюбляется в Мингю, а потом начинается война; и на войне _погибают_ — люди и чувства. Минхао решает его не ждать и ничего не говорить, потому что на войне погибают ещё и они, слова. 

И каждую ночь Минхао всё равно откручивает крышку на блеске для губ, тонкой полосой проводит по нижней губе и потом слизывает, будто это кровь; возможно, у Мингю действительно блёстки вместо крови, возможно, они тоже апельсин и корица на вкус; Минхао этого _никогда не узнает_.

Но Минхао молится каждому своему одетому в золото богу, чтобы _однажды узнать_.

\

Рано утром, когда Минхао ещё не спит и едва выходит из душа, в дверь настырно стучат, звонок сломался ещё полгода назад, его починкой так никто и не озадачился. Кому озадачиваться, если отец Минхао — погиб на войне, а мать — на его могиле.

Минхао открывает дверь, ожидая увидеть Джису с вином и самодельным картофельным пирогом (потому что иногда на него накатывает что-то братское, практически нежное), курьера или, быть может, Сокмина, которому снова не хочется спать в своём доме из-за страха перед отцом. Но на полупротёршемся коврике мнётся Мингю, от него пахнет чужим табаком и вполне своим флёр наркотик.

Когда Минхао видит его, появляется желание что-нибудь пнуть.

Мингю не знает, куда деть свои руки, куда деть свои непроизнесённые слова.

Минхао сжимает кулак до тех пор, пока на коже не остаются глубокие полумесяцы от острых коротких ногтей. И потом он набрасывается на Мингю: зарывается горячим носом в его холодную бронзовую шею, целует ворот футболки, цепляется за голую кожу под ней.

Мингю прижимает его к себе и наконец произносит свои слова:

— Я дома, — искусанные губы касаются родинки у Минхао на ухе.

\

Во время службы Мингю писал много писем, хотя всю школу терпеть не мог концепцию сочинений — он писал матери о том, как прошёл его день/неделя/месяц в зависимости от загруженности, писал сестре с просьбой не забывать поливать его цветы и кормить собак _только_ тем кормом, который он им всегда покупал, писал и всегда отправлял.

Но Минхао он писал тоже.

Втрое больше.

И не отправил ничего.

— Что это? — Минхао наливает Мингю брусничного сока (вот и вся еда, что у него есть) и вопросительно пялится на пакет, который Мингю достал из своего рюкзака.

— Это тебе, — Мингю не смотрит на него в ответ, отворачивается к холодильнику. На холодильник магнитиками прицеплены их общие фотографии, их двоих, одного Мингю, в компании с остальными. Минхао следит за взглядом Мингю, который теперь улыбается, и краснеет, перетягивая к себе пакет.

Внутри письма.

Десятки писем.

— Не читай их сейчас, — просит Мингю. — И не читай их _при мне_.

Минхао отбрасывает пакет:

— Если там написано хоть слово, которое ты не можешь произнести, глядя мне в глаза, откуда мне знать, что они искренни?

Мингю сдавливает стакан так, что у него белеют костяшки пальцев; в горле застревает свистящий хрип.

— По какой причине слова, если не произнесены вслух, — правдивы?

_Как раз по этой._

\

Когда Мингю нет в жизни Минхао всего пары дней, вокруг стенами вырастает одиночество; вместе с Минхао на войну не попадают Джису с Джонханом, Сокмин и Чан, последний в их компании, — из-за возраста. И даже в компании с ними Минхао чувствует его. Одиночество.

И Мингю чувствует то же самое, но даже не может присвоить себе ничего из того, что напомнило бы о Минхао; что подтвердило бы его присутствие.

Одной ночью Мингю отворачивается к стене, слушает кашель своих соседей по гигантской комнате, похожей на больничный коридор, и вспоминает то, как смеялся Минхао, улыбается от этого сам, не замечая, как по щеке стекает слеза. Ему вдруг становится ещё страшнее, чем от взрывов и грязи; господи, сколько тут грязи; везде.

Мингю думает о том, что он теперь сломан.

И что за свою жизнь Минхао наверняка от сломанных игрушек устал.

Минхао той же ночью не может уснуть, всё крутит блеск для губ меж пальцев, ему кажется, что за его стеной — Мингю, он прикладывает руку к шершавым обоям.

Вчера умерла мама.

Минхао больше не может плакать, на это не осталось ни боли, ни сил. 

— Возвращайся, прошу, возвращайся, — шепчет Минхао.

— Я обязательно к тебе вернусь, — Мингю сжимает ладонь в кулак.

\

— Ты останешься... на ночь? — Минхао отчего-то волнуется.

— А твои родители..? — Мингю испуганно моргает, будто они всё ещё подростки, которые боятся, что их застукают за раскуриванием косяка на полу комнаты.

Минхао шумно выдыхает.

Мингю кивает:

— Мой отец тоже.

— Ты...

— Да, видел.

Минхао просит Мингю лечь с ним.

— А если начну душить тебя во сне?

— Значит, — Минхао фыркает, — задохнусь.

— И тебя это не пугает?

Минхао грустно улыбается:

— Меня больше пугает засыпать без тебя.

От Мингю так знакомо пахнет, Минхао хочется зарыться носом в его шею; но от Минхао, внезапно отмечает Мингю, больше не пахнет войной. Может, дело в том, что он узнал, как пахнет _настоящая_ война, а может — в том, что Минхао теперь означает лишь мир.

На кухонном столе по-прежнему лежит пакет с письмами, когда Минхао засыпает, Мингю поцелуем в лоб ему шепчет содержание каждого из них.

— Я люблю тебя.

Минхао снится, как кто-то ловит его с высоты.

\

Минхао просыпается в пустой постели, которая пахнет флёр наркотик, пахнет Мингю, и думает о том, что ему нужно было сразу всё сказать.

— А что всё?

\

Отца Мингю убивают у него на глазах, но воспоминание это уже кажется тусклым, блёклым, нечётким; за полтора года непрерывных военных действий Мингю видел столько смертей (и столько из них — похожих), что даже смерть родного человека кажется не более чем полубредовым сном.

Вроде бы, они вошли в какое-то заброшенное здание.

Или, может, это было на входе в густо растущий лес.

Нет, это была крыша какой-то фабрики.

Или больницы.

Всё, что Мингю действительно помнит: отец не звал сына, не звал дочь, но он истошно вопил имя своей жены. Единственного человека, которого он всегда ставил не просто на первое место, — выше всех. Выше себя, жизни, смерти, войны. Деньги не испортили отца, не испортили его неописуемую ярко-алую любовь.

Деньги не спасли его, или кого угодно ещё, от войны.

Деньги не спасли его от смерти.

Мингю думал об этом, пока за спиной рокотало оружие, пока отец плевал кровью; Мингю думал об этом, мечтая сделать из всего этого картину — чтобы вся боль, весь ужас, вся грязь обратились в искусство.

Творец должен страдать, чтобы без сожалений создать _своё_.

И творец должен любить.

Мингю просыпается от сна, который видит наяву; любить он учился с детства — и до сих пор любит того, на ком учился.

\

До самого вечера Минхао читает письма Мингю, а когда тянется позвонить, решает, что лучше придёт. На улице — страшный дождь. Мама Мингю уточняет, всё ли нормально. Сам Мингю цепляется за перила лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж:

— Прочитал?

— Мы можем поговорить?

Но как только они оказываются в комнате Мингю, Минхао начинает его слепо целовать, его губы покрывают всего Мингю, сцеловывают все слёзы; слёзы на вкус как апельсины и корица; Минхао заторможенно, с паузами длиной в вечность бормочет «я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя».

И Мингю шепчет это всё в ответ.

Они сидят на кровати Мингю — друг напротив друга, уткнувшись лоб в лоб, сцепив пальцы.

— Ты многих убил? — шёпотом спрашивает Минхао.

— Ни одного человека своими руками. Ни одно существо.

— Тогда почему ты решил, что я могу тебя _не захотеть_? — в глазах у Минхао прячется туманная обида. — Почему решил, что ты _сломан_?

Мингю шумно вдыхает через нос:

— Потому что я видел смерть, Хао, это ничуть не лучше, чем её творить. 

— Ты бы не смог остановить смерть каждого, — пытается возразить Минхао.

— Каждый, Хао, это чей-то _кто-то_. Конкретный. Я мог бы спасти чьего-то кого-то, понимаешь? И я всё равно не спас всех, кого мог так спасти. Я даже ногтя твоего не заслужил, только оловянные медали, которые мать теперь будет протирать раз в неделю.

Минхао откидывается назад и отворачивается от Мингю, щёки у него горят:

— Снимай свитер.

— Что?

— Свитер, говорю, снимай, — повторяет Минхао уже жёстче. — Покажи их. _Шрамы_.

Мингю качает головой, и Минхао хватает его за подбородок:

— Мингю, я буду тебя хотеть даже на том свете. Я буду тебя любить даже разобранного по деталям, как робота из того мультика, который тебе нравился в детстве. Мингю, война меняет людей, но она меняет не всех. И не всегда тех, кто её творил. Иногда, — он делает паузу, чтобы не пустить в речь всхлип, — иногда она меняет тех, кто от неё прячется. Мои родители умерли. Мои лучшие друзья теперь — не те, какими я их помню. Это _мне_ нужно бояться того, что я _сломан_. Может, я всегда был _сломан_.

Мингю целует родинку на ухе Минхао.

Он не произносит слова, но они правдивы.

Минхао отвечает так, будто выпускает обязательный для исполнения закон:

— Я люблю тебя.

Отвечает так, будто приносит клятву:

— Я люблю тебя.

Отвечает так, будто ничего важнее в мире уже не осталось:

— Я люблю тебя.

У Минхао остался только Мингю.

\

Минхао не думает, что очень расстроился из-за смерти отца: они едва ли были знакомы. Быть родственниками, насколько бы похожей ни была у вас кровь, не всегда быть родными, и Минхао никогда не сможет забыть отвращённого выражения на отцовом лице, когда по одному из каналов показывали «Игру в имитацию».

— Эти _педики_ остаются _педиками_ даже на войне.

Когда от командира отцовой части приходит сообщение, мать проваливается в череду истерик. И, в попытках её успокоить, Минхао понимает, что её ждёт.

— Думаешь, — спрашивает Чан, — сердце у неё не выдержит?

— На это нет ни единого шанса.

— Ты мать заживо хоронишь, — передёргивает плечами Джису, закуривая.

— И очень даже на этот счёт прав, — убирает к себе в карман зажигалку Джонхан.

Они стоят на крыльце дома, все в чёрном, и ждут, когда старшие подойдут к кладбищу. Минхао ничего не чувствует даже в эпицентре шторма, в котором мать остаётся на могиле отца.

Минхао считает, что она его ненормально сильно любила, любит. Неважно, в каком времени будешь это произносить. Суть одна. Это ненормально.

Минхао _так_ не умеет.

\

Минхао умеет _только так_.

Минхао выцеловывает каждый шрам Мингю, прижимает к себе крепко-крепко, потому что боится его упустить, потерять, забыть. Они целуются до такой степени, что Мингю остраняется, чтобы вытереть Минхао слёзы:

— Ты чего? — голос у него сиплый.

Минхао качает головой, прижимается лбом, кусая свою же губу до крови.

— Тебе... некомфортно?

Минхао снова целует Мингю:

— Я просто... боялся, что _ты_ не вернёшься. Что вернутся твои кости. Или твоя оболочка. Или... или не вернётся ничего. Я так сильно ненавижу войну. _Мингю_ , — эта ночь по-особенному тихая, — я молился о тебе всем богам, каких помню.

В кофейном свете лампы, волосы у Минхао как мёд с карамелью, но пахнут лимоном. И миром. И теперь — Мингю.

Мингю пальцами зарывается Минхао в волосы, влажно целует голое плечо.

Он тоже ненавидит войну: каждый её этап полосами раскинулся картой на его теле.

— Тебе больше не нужно бояться, ненавидеть или молиться, слышишь?

— Но ничего уже не будет, как раньше, — выдыхает Минхао. — Мир теперь совсем не такой, даже если мы не изменились.

Минхао гладит грудь Мингю, покрытую незаживающими синяками и шрамами.

Мингю целует пальцы Минхао.

Они целуются снова.

И снова.

И снова — пока не уснут.

\

Рассвет приходит официальным концом войны, Минхао снова просыпается один в кровати — на этот раз кровати Мингю.

Сам Мингю сидит на кресле рядом, сухим углём расчерчивая страницу.

Какое-то время Минхао просто смотрит, потом подаёт голос:

— Ты часто рисовал пока был _там_?

— Каждый день, — уголки губ слегка приподнимаются.

Мингю каждый день рисовал Минхао.

— А ты?

— Ни разу, — брови хмуро сталкиваются у переносицы.

Минхао не смог бы изобразить Мингю.

\

_Здесь так грязно и пусто, и пахнет совсем не так, как пах ты._

_Я думаю, то, что я считал запахом войны, просто было запахом непохожести, бунта, юности. Это был запах тебя. Война пахнет кровью, порохом и горящим песком. Она пахнет несправедливостью. Гнилью._

_Ты пахнешь свежестью._

_Мёдом, лимоном._

_Иногда ты пахнешь солью, потому что плачешь, когда никто не видит твоих слёз._

_Если бы я был смелее, я бы хоть раз признался тебе в том, что их вижу. Я бы вытер твои слёзы. Потому что когда люди любят, они остаются не только с тобой, но и с твоими слезами. Я бы так хотел остаться с тобой._

_Я бы так хотел вернуться домой._

_Я бы так хотел не быть с тобой порознь._

_Я люблю тебя, Минхао, если мне повезёт, я тебе это скажу сам. Даже зная, что ты не примешь меня таким. Сломанным. Мерзким._

_Я любил тебя.  
Я люблю тебя.  
И при смерти — буду любить._

\

— Мингю.

— М?

Минхао целует один из шрамов у Мингю на груди, сплетает их ноги.

— Что такое? Говори.

Минхао целует в щёку:

— Мы больше не порознь, а.

— Не порознь, _вместе_.

— _В каком_?


End file.
